


Imagination Turned Reality

by pinkladyabble



Series: Imagination Turned Reality [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Imaginary Friends, Masturbation, OC, Romance, Sex, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyabble/pseuds/pinkladyabble
Summary: A girls imagination can be stronger than reality at times. This is her path towards distinguishing the two.





	Imagination Turned Reality

What would anybody do when faced with the yearning for human intimacy? I suppose they would log onto an app, ask their friends who they could meet up with out of their single friends or go out on the town to find a conquest. Each and every one of those options sounds horrible to me. Horrible enough for me to fight those animalistic urges.  
I don’t flirt like my friends. I don’t try to get attention like my friends. I don’t think about intimacy like my friends. Since I was younger, I found the idea of sex and kissing strange. Looking at other people do it, what I saw was unappealing. On the contrary, masturbating never seemed as bad as sexual intimacy with another person. Maybe because I had first-hand experience with it.  
The times I have had sex, I was either bored, intoxicated or deep in my thoughts or imagination. Because of these experiences, my imaginary partners became a staple in my sex life. More often than not, I’d be with the few people I created instead of thinking back to previous partners. They never were gifted names but for the sake of the story, I guess I should name them.  
There was Elliot, Lulu, and Noel. Elliot was tall, had black loose-curled hair with mono-lids and was strong enough to pin me down. Lulu was beautiful with hair that reached down her back and changed color with every appearance she made. She had full breasts and the softest skin I could imagine. I always felt like I was immersed by her, like having a heavy blanket draped on top of you. The last one is Noel. He’s my favorite of the trio. He had chestnut hair that fell below his ears, barely touching his shoulders. It’s curly and messy, matching his brown eyes that were deep enough to get lost in even thought half the time I couldn’t see him at all.  
This story really starts when I went to a local bar with my friend, Caroline. We went to this one a lot. At one point, it was every week. Because of this, we were pretty familiar with most of the people who showed up every Friday. I had taken a month off of drinking due to some issues that alcohol only made cloudier. I had missed seeing the regulars that swayed side to side to the 90’s R&B that played while holding cans of PBR. If you ordered a can of Tecáte, they’d give you a slice of lime. With the PBR, you’d have better luck using someone else’s lime remnants.  
Stepping into the loud, surprisingly not smelly bar, I felt immediately welcomed. Caroline and I always created interest in the alcohol fueled, horny courage that pumped through the men’s veins. Commonly pretending to be girlfriends to ward off unwanted advances from people while dancing, I was relieved I didn’t have to pretend to be interested in sleeping with anyone here. I figured that tonight would play out the same way. It should have played out in exactly the same way but I had to go and change it.  
“We need to take photos in the Photo Booth.” I yelled into Caroline’s ear so she could hear me over the music. “We never take photos in there!”  
“Yes! Let’s go!” She yelled back, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the booth.  
We had just stepped through the entrance of the bar and had to swim through the crowd to reach our destination in the back. It was small with faded examples of Photo Booth photos covering the outside. Caroline slipped through the two black curtains, continuing to pull my arm and the rest of my body forward. A few minutes went by and we emerged from the booth, waiting for the photos to fall to us, fully developed and in focus.  
Caroline and I whispered and murmured to each other while looking at the photos. She pointed to one of the multitude of herself while I glanced up, suddenly frozen in place. I hadn’t had time to look at any faces while beelining to the back corner but now that I had seen his, it was the only one I wanted to look at for the rest of the night. It was Noel. He was real. He was standing right in front of me. He was drinking, laughing, interacting with his friends right in front of me.  
This isn’t possible. I thought to myself. How is he here? How?  
I stared a little too long. Long enough for Noel to feel my eyes on him and look around the room in attempt to find the location of it. Caroline had been talking to me but I didn’t hear her. The room had gone quiet.  
“What?” I asked her.  
“I said let’s go get a drink. First round’s on me.” Caroline pulled at my hand again as we snaked through the crowd — past Noel’s table — to find an open spot at the bar.  
I tried my best not to look at my imagination turned reality when we passed him. I did well at avoiding his face when directly by him but I turned my head once we got a few feet past and caught his gaze with mine. Mouth slightly ajar and I’m sure with wide doe eyes, I ran into Caroline who had abruptly stopped at our destination at the bar. I looked away to apologize to her. When my eyes crept back to Noel, he was laughing with his friends. I probably wasn’t a second thought to him. Not like he had been a first thought to me.  
A few hours and glances between Noel and I pass as everyone in the bar becomes more drunk, dancing and singing to the classic hip-hop that plays.  
“I need some air.” I turned to Caroline.  
“And I need a cigarette.” She replied.

 

My wet hair slapped my back as I flung my head, water droplets spraying my bathroom walls. The mirror was fogged but not to the point where I couldn’t see myself. I looked like a marshmallow man before wiping a streak of clarity through the fog. Taking my index finer, I drew a stickman next to my face.  
“Hello, my good sir. What brings you to this fine establishment today?” I asked him.  
“Just making my way over to the prettiest lady on this side of the mirror,” I answered in a slightly deeper tone.  
“Oh darling, you know that line won’t work on me forever.” I giggled while wrapping my hair in a towel. “You have to think of something better than that.”  
The stickman slowly disappeared as the condensation grew on the mirror once more.  
So nice of him the visit, I thought, It’s too bad he couldn’t stay for longer.  
I quickly got ready for work and meandered my way downtown.

My back was facing the entrance of the store as I restocked some of the shelves. I didn’t work myself too hard as not too many people came in during the colder months. Residents of the city stayed tucked in doors while tourist explored the city — and sometimes the knick-knack shop I worked at. A chorus of different pitched “Welcome”s rang through the small shop as the front door opened with the sound of a bell. I continued stocking, knowing my coworkers could handle the small amount of customer service. I crouched down to open a box, hitting my head on the way up. Confusion spread through my body. There hadn’t been anything in my way the first time I stood up. I looked at what I hit.  
Noel.  
How the hell is he here. At my job. I thought, so distracted by figuring out how I had the opportunity to run into him twice, at two very different locations, in a city of half a million people. It didn’t seem possible. Real life didn’t work like that. Noel’s…here. At my job. In the hub of tourist central. At my job. Only tourists come to my job. He’s a tourist. What a cruel world to introduce me to my Noel and then rip him away so suddenly. He’s the bait and I’m the fish ready to get a hook through my cheek. Then who’s the fisherman? Wait, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that he just spoke to me. Noel just spoke to me and I didn’t hear a single word he said.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” I finally slipped out. “Could you repeat that?”  
He looked at me with curiosity twinkling in his eyes while he repeated what he said.


End file.
